Recreation is a primary factor in the quality of life of people with disabilities. Paddle sports are one of the fastest growing recreational activities. Current canoe seating products cradle the paddler in a flexible fabric or plastic bucket but do not provide the stable base of support required for efficient, independent and equal participation by users with movement limitations. The universal canoe seating system will support the pelvis, torso and legs creating a stable base of support that will increase upper body function, balance, endurance, strength and movement efficiency. Technological innovations will mechanically link paddler and canoe, enable personal cushion use and enhance the function and effectiveness of paddlers with movement, strength, balance, positioning or endurance limitations. Phase I results demonstrated enhanced paddler strength, comfort and balance without compromising safety. Phase II user testing will demonstrate the functional benefits of the seat through comparative measures of fit, support, user satisfaction, paddling strength and endurance. The durability and safety of the seat will be established through strength and load testing. With the new seat, individuals, outdoor recreation programs, rental companies and outfitters will have a system that enables safe, effective and equal canoeing opportunities for people of all abilities.